


Unzipped

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Couch Sex, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve talks zippers.





	Unzipped

**Author's Note:**

> Z is for zipper!

“You know what? Before the war, we didn’t really have zippers on pants, but the uniforms had zippers in the war and they must have caught on big time,” Steve told Tony as they were watching some television documentary about military uniforms

Tony laughed. “I like zippers. They’re quicker. Who wants to unbutton pants when you need to hurry.” 

“Hurry?” Steve asked, hoping Tony’s naturally dirty mind would go there.

“Like if you really gotta pee,” Tony answered and Steve nodded in agreement. 

“And?” 

“And what? It’s a zipper, not a spacesuit.” 

“Why else would you need to hurry?” 

Tony got the hint. “Ohhh, you mean if some hot blond wanted to give you a blow job?”

“Hot blond, eh?” 

“I like redheads, too,” Tony offered with a straight face. 

“Redheads…”

“A supersoldiers. I really like those. I like to do them over the back of the sofa. All I gotta do is unzip and badda-bing badda-boom!”

“Badda-bing badda-boom?” 

Tony shrugged and motioned to the back of the sofa. “Let me get that zipper for you first,” he said as Steve stood up. Tony unzipped him and slid one hand inside. He took hold of Steve then stood up himself. He led Steve around to the back of the sofa and stood him facing it. He yanked Steve’s pants down around his ankles. 

“Do not move.” Tony darted to the bedroom and came back with a tube. He moved up behind Steve. “Listen to this.” He unzipped his pants and took himself in hand, rubbing the slick substance all over himself then into Steve. 

Steve kicked his pants away and bent his legs a little as he leaned over the sofa, to accommodate his being taller than Tony. 

Tony grabbed his hips and buried himself in Steve. 

“You’re right. Zippers _are_ sexy!” Tony ground out. 

“Badda-bing badda-boom!” Steve responded.


End file.
